See You When I See You
by Matryoshka04
Summary: Si penyanyi terkenal, Haruno Sakura, memutuskan buat berhenti dan pindah ke Konoha. Gadis itu berharap dia bisa menjalani hari-hari damai tanpa stalker, wartawan, dan tawaran job di sana-sini. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan, karena gadis itu malah berteman dengan Uzumaki Naruto! OOC, AU, rush.
1. Ponsel

**Warning:** **AU,** **OOC dan agak rush, formal-informal style.**

 **Karena ini masih chapter 1, jadi saya bikin singkat saja.** **Happy reading!**

* * *

[ _Sakura-san, apa alasan Anda memutuskan berhenti menjadi_ _idol_ _? Apakah karena masalah kesehatan?_ ]

[ _Iie, bukan masalah kesehatan, saya memiliki alasan tersendiri._ ]

[ _Lalu apakah benar Anda akan pindah ke Konoha?_ ]

[ _Ya, saya sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sana sementara waktu.]_

[ _Apakah ada kemungkinan Anda akan kembali lagi ke sini?_ ]

[ _Maaf, saya belum tahu, mungkin akan saya pikirkan lain kali_.]

[ _Lalu, bagaimana dengan film yang akan Anda bintangi nanti? Bukankah Anda mendapatkan peran utamanya?_ ]

[ _Masalah itu—_

"Hei, hei, jadi beneran nih, Cherryblossom—Haruno Sakura, berhenti jadi idol?"

Seorang gadis remaja berusia belasan tahun yang sedang bersantai di halaman sebuah kafe mengalihkan pandangannya dari siaran ulang konferensi pers di ponsel di genggamannya, bertanya pada temannya yang duduk di hadapannya. Kentara sekali mereka baru pulang sekolah karena keduanya masih memakai seragam.

Di layar ponsel kedua remaja tersebut tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan wajah datar duduk di belakang meja panjang. Puluhan mikrofon terletak di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari puluhan wartawan yang hadir di konferensi pers tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat didampingi oleh manajernya.

Temannya tadi mengangguk seraya menyesap minumannya, "Uh-hum, dan sekarang dia ada di sini! Yang aku tahu keluarga ibunya punya usaha di kota ini."

Gadis tadi kemudian berseru riang, "Berarti kita bisa ketemu kapan saja dengannya di sini! Aku nggak percaya ada seorang idol yang pindah ke sini!"

* * *

 **.**

 **See You When I See You**

 _ **Naruto**_ **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Persona 4: The Animation**_ **belongs to Atlus**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan dua gadis remaja saat melewati kafe kecil itu mendengus. _Idol_ _, huh? Bodoh_. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamata dan topinya hitamnya, merapikan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek, lalu meraih ponselnya. Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju tujuannya—supermarket. Ia sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan rumah, tapi apa boleh buat, ibunya memaksa ia berbelanja.

Ini musim panas, dan udara terasa begitu menggerahkan. Musim panas di Konoha tidak membuatnya nyaman, selain itu kota kecil ini sepi. Ia sedikit banyak merindukan kesibukan Tokyo, meski karena alasan itu pulalah ia memutuskan berhenti menjadi _idol_ dan beristirahat di kota kelahiran ibunya ini.

Jempol Sakura bermain-main di layar sentuh ponsel pintarnya, membuka email-email yang baru diterimanya, lalu beralih ke browser di ponselnya dan membaca berita seputar berhentinya ia. _Membosankan!_ Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap huruf-huruf raksasa yang membentuk nama supermarket—lebih tepat disebut pusat perbelanjaan daripada supermarket karena gedungnya yang besar dan bertingkat—persis seperti yang dikatakan ibunya tadi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, menyelipkan ponselnya di sisi tas yang terselip di bahunya.

 **x** **xx**

Sakura mengecek catatan yang diberikan ibunya, lalu berjalan menuju stan makanan kaleng dengan keranjang belanja di genggamannya. Pusat perbelanjaan ini cukup luas, ia harus berkeliling dan kembali mengitari tempat yang dilewatinya beberapa kali saat mencari barang-barang yang dipesan ibunya.

Sakura baru saja selesai membayar belanjaannya ketika ia merasa dirinya diikuti seseorang. Ia _tahu_ itu, ia sudah biasa mengalaminya saat di Tokyo. Sakura tidak mau bertemu penggemar gila di tempat ramai seperti ini—bukan berarti ia mau jika keadaan sepi. Lagipula Sakura sedang malas melayani permintaan foto bareng atau semacamnya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat, berusaha memperjauh jarak dengan orang di belakangnya, tapi langkah sepatu orang tersebut malah semakin dekat.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah yang lebih cepat, ia berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan di depannya, "Permisi! Tolong beri aku jalan!" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya—nyaris berlari, menyelipkan diri di antara orang-orang lalu pergi mencari lift.

Sesampainya di depan lift, ia malah menemukan kerumunan orang menunggu lift terbuka. _Sial! Kenapa hari ini ramai sekali?_ Akhirnya ia memutuskan turun melalui tangga. Langkah di belakangnya masih terdengar. _Sial sial sial!_ Sakura terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sekarang berlari, menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Di lantai bawah, ia segera berlari menuju lift—tidak tahan kalau harus terus berlari menuruni tangga lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lift berada. _Tidak_ _ada orang!_ Sakura mendesah lega dan segera berlari ke sana dan menekan tombol turun, menunggu lift terbuka dengan tidak sabar.

Ketika lift membuka, Sakura buru-buru masuk dan menekan tombol LG— _lower ground_. Ia baru saja hendak mengembuskan napas lega—sebelum pemilik langkah yang mengikutinya tadi ikut masuk ke dalam lift bersamanya.

 **x** **xx**

Sakura terkesiap. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang berseragam SMA yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyodorkan barang yang membuat Sakura tertegun. Ia segera memeriksa tasnya. Ponselnya tidak ada.

"Kau menjatuhkannya," katanya singkat dengan tangan menyodorkan ponsel berwarna putih dengan gantungan kue tart dari bahan busa.

Sakura yang tersadar dari kagetnya buru-buru mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan si pemuda tadi. "Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi!"

Tanpa sadar Sakura telah berbicara dengan suara keras padanya—tentu saja, pemuda ini sedikit banyak punya andil dalam membuatnya cemas setengah mati sesaat tadi.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin sedikit terkejut dan kesal. "Maaf kalau begitu," katanya.

Sakura tertegun sejenak, kaget dengan tanggapan orang yang ada di depannya ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berterimakasih. "Uhm, karena kau sudah mengembalikannya, terima kasih," kata Sakura pelan.

"Yeah, sama-sama," balas pemuda tadi. Ia menatap wajah Sakura sesaat, lalu segera keluar dari lift setelah suara dentingan terdengar.

Sakura masih berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tidak keruan akibat berlari saat tiba-tiba pemuda tadi berbalik dan berkata, "Oh, strapmu itu," ia menunjuk gantungan ponsel Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, "kelihatan enak."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, ia kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap gantungan ponselnya dengan kening berkerut.

 _Dasar cowok aneh!_

 **xxx**

"Aku nggak percaya Haruno Sakura sekarang ada di kota ini," kata seorang gadis pirang tiba-tiba pada ketiga temannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan—bukan, tapi mengamati soal yang ada di depan mereka. Jemarinya sibuk memutar-mutar pensil mekanik sementara matanya menatap lembaran soal di meja.

"Ino, kau sudah mengulangnya sebanyak delapan kali! Diamlah!" seru pemuda jabrik berambut coklat yang kesal pada gadis yang bernama Ino tadi karena terus menerus meneror telinganya dengan ucapan aku-nggak-percaya-Haruno-Sakura-ada-di-kota-ini.

"Berisik kau, Kiba!" Ino melotot padanya.

Ino, Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru saat ini sedang belajar bersama di rumah Shikamaru. Kedoknya belajar bersama, tapi kebanyakan waktunya diisi dengan cerita-nggak-penting-nya Ino. Shikamaru menguap bosan, sementara Naruto dan Kiba setia memandangi soal yang tak kunjung selesai.

Ujung-ujungnya, mereka menyerah dan memutuskan menyalin pekerjaan Shikamaru.

"Gimana rasanya kalau aku tiba-tiba ketemu dengannya?" tanya Ino beberapa saat kemudian, masih setia dengan bahasan idol Sakura-nya.

"Kurasa aku tadi ketemu dengannya," sahut Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Heeeeh?!" Ino refleks menggebrak meja, membuat Shikamaru yang baru saja membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja tersentak bangun. "Kau nggak bohong, kan? Apa dia benar-benar cantik seperti di TV?"

Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Lalu ia mengedikkan bahu. "Jauh lebih cantik," katanya, "tapi sepertinya pemarah."

"Hee?" Agaknya Ino kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri lalu cepat-cepat membereskan lembaran kerjanya, membuat semua yang ada di ruang keluarga itu terkejut. "Sudah malam! Aku harus pulang sekarang, bisa-bisa makan malam dihabiskan pamanku semua!"

"Aku ikut denganmu, Naruto!" seru Kiba.

Mereka kemudian pamit pulang pada Shikamaru dan Ino—yang masih betah tiduran di tatami ruang keluarga Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati, kalian berdua!" kata Ino pada mereka.

"Yup! Jaa!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halo!** **Sebenernya ini** **fic** **paling** **pertama saya** **tahun 2013 kemaren tapi udah diapus gegara WB dan males mau ngelanjutin hahaha maafkan.** **Ide ceritanya sebagian (besar) terinspirasi dari episode 9-nya Persona 4 (gila jadul), tapi ntar sisanya** **harusnya beda sih** **~ btw kata-kata miring di dalam tanda [...] itu artinya suara tv/radio.** **Dan lagi-lagi, masih soal peridolan (Lah fic satu lagi belom kelar udah mau post yang baru)**


	2. Naruto Itu

Hujan dari semalam hingga pagi tadi menyisakan banyak genangan air di halaman sekolah. Meski ini musim panas, tapi hampir setiap hari hujan mengguyur Konoha. Naruto yang hendak pulang melihat ke luar melalui jendela. Langit terlihat mendung. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mendapati banyak orang berkerumun di luar gerbang sekolahnya.

Wartawan. Hal yang tidak biasa.

"Apa benar Haruno Sakura pindah ke sekolah kita?"

Naruto spontan menolehkan kepalanya saat nama itu disebut. Tenten berdiri di depan meja Rock Lee, sang ketua kelas, si informan terpercaya, menuntut jawaban. Cowok beralis tebal itu sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang. Beberapa anak yang masih ada di kelas buru-buru berkerumun di sekitar meja Lee untuk mendengarkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **See You When I See You**

 **Chapter 2: Naruto Itu…**

 _ **Naruto**_ **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC dan agak rush, formal-informal style.**

 **.**

* * *

"Saat mengantar buku ke meja Kakashi- _sensei_ tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah," jawab Lee. Ia kemudian berdiri, memanggul tasnya lalu berseru, "Permisi teman-teman, kalian menghalangi jalanku! Aku mau pulang! _"_ dengan kedua tangan yang mengibas membuka jalan.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. Dia bakalan sekolah di sini? Pantas saja ada banyak wartawan di bawah sana, pikirnya.

Naruto mengabaikan kerumunan para gadis dan berjalan keluar kelas. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah pulang duluan tadi. Shikamaru harus menemani ibunya ke Tokyo, sedangkan Kiba punya janji dengan dokter hewan karena anjingnya, Akamaru, sakit. Mau tak mau Naruto harus pulang sendirian kali ini.

Barisan loker kelas tiga terlihat sepi ketika Naruto mengganti sepatu sekolahnya. Saat berbalik ia melihat Haruno Sakura berjalan melintasinya pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Naruto melihatnya sebentar, ragu untuk menyapanya atau tidak.

"Haruno-san?" panggil Naruto akhirnya.

Sakura berbalik. Ia terkejut saat melihat Naruto. "Eh? Kau yang kemarin, 'kan? Kau sekolah di sini?"

"Hm. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi panggil Naruto saja. Salam kenal," kata Naruto.

"Oh, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tahu," katanya.

Sakura menyesali keputusannya memperkenalkan diri. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau mulai sekolah hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak. Aku baru mengurus dokumennya saja," jelas Sakura.

"Oh, begitu."

Jeda sejenak, Naruto kemudian bertanya, "Kau mau pulang, Sakura- _chan_?" Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, takut membuat Sakura marah, "Eh, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan Sakura- _chan_ saja? Aku merasa aneh kalau harus memanggil seseorang dengan nama belakangnya. Aku selalu begitu dengan teman-temanku."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Pemuda ini dari kemarin selalu mengejutkannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia mengiyakan saja. "Tak apa-apa. Dan ya, aku mau pulang. Bareng?"

"Boleh saja." Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Sakura. Niatnya tadi sih, mengajak Sakura pulang bareng, tapi ternyata Sakura sudah bertanya duluan.

Baru saja hendak melangkah keluar pintu sekolah, mereka sudah melihat kerumunan wartawan di depan.

"Haaah, padahal waktu aku datang tadi mereka tidak ada," keluh Sakura. "Mereka tahu dari mana sih," katanya pelan.

"Ambil jalur lain saja, kita lewat jalan belakang," usul Naruto.

"Eh?"

Sakura memandang Naruto bingung, bermaksud meminta jawaban. Tapi Naruto, dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku celananya, malah berjalan meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menyusul Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke gerbang belakang sekolah, dekat lapangan _baseball_. Mereka harus mengitari halaman belakang sekolah yang luas. Sambil berjalan Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sekolah ini lumayan besar untuk ukuran _rural town_ —kota kecil di pinggiran.

Beberapa anak terlihat mengikuti ekskul sepak bola dan _baseball_. Ia sempat merasa beberapa anak melirik ke arahnya saat dirinya berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto. Masa bodo, ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang.

"Kenapa memotong pendek rambutmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan tersebut lagi-lagi hanya bisa berkata 'Eh?'. Setelah diam sejenak ia kemudian merespon, "Aku hanya ingin ganti suasana…" katanya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan ragu-ragu, "lagipula dengan rambut pendek orang nggak akan mudah mengenaliku—mungkin."

"Tapi mereka nggak mungkin nggak mengenali rambut pink-mu itu," kata Naruto.

Sakura diam sebentar kemudian berkata, "Mungkin kau benar."

Gerbang belakang yang mereka tuju itu terkunci. Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia menendang pagar besi itu, mengguncang-guncangkannya, hingga membukanya paksa. Tetap saja benda itu tak bergeser sedikitpun. Biasanya gerbang itu tidak terkunci, tapi terkadang satpam sekolah lupa membuka kuncinya. Maklum, sudah uzur.

"Kau keberatan nggak, kalau harus manjat?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Heeeh? Kau serius? Yang benar saja!" protes Sakura sementara tangannya menunjuk rok pendek berwarna merah di atas lutut yang dikenakannya.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Pilih dikejar wartawan atau panjat pagar ini?"

Sakura yang tak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menuruti Naruto. Tapi gadis itu menyuruh Naruto memanjat duluan dan membantunya turun dari luar pagar.

"Tunggu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba kemudian melepas jaket abu-abu yang dikenakannya. "Ini." Cowok itu menyerahkan jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Buat apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Menutupi rokmu itu, apa lagi?"

Sakura memberengut kesal, meskipun ia tetap menerima jaket itu dan mengikat kedua lengan jaket Naruto di pinggangnya. Sementara itu Naruto dengan cekatan mulai memanjat pagar besi kemudian melompat dan mendarat di luar pagar dengan selamat.

"Buruan," serunya pada Sakura. "Aku nggak berniat melihat rokmu kok," katanya kemudian membalikkan badan.

Sakura memanjat pagar besi itu perlahan, mencari pijakan yang pas, kemudian saat dirinya sudah mencapai puncak pagar, ia berhenti sebentar.

"Sial, tinggi banget," pikirnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap keluar pagar dan mulai menghitung dalam hati.

"Hei Naruto!" panggil Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh.

"Bantu aku," katanya. Sebenarnya gadis itu malu memintanya, tapi ia terpaksa, daripada mengambil resiko kakinya terkilir, lebih baik ia meminta Naruto menangkapnya. Ya—menangkapnya.

Naruto berdiri di bawah sana, bersiap-siap menangkap lengan gadis itu. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berhitung pelan.

"Satu… dua… ti—huaa!" Hitungan ketiganya tergantikan pekikan gadis itu. Ia meloncat dari atas pagar dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. Kakinya ia lipat sedikit untuk mencegah tekanan yang diterima lututnya saat ia mendarat nanti, sementara itu, Naruto malah kelihatan panik.

 _Gawat!_ pikir mereka berdua.

Hening sesaat setelah bunyi 'bruk' yang keras, Sakura membuka matanya.

Ugh, posisi mereka begitu memalukan. Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Untung saja jalan di belakang sekolah sepi.

Kedua lengannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto, tapi akibatnya pemuda itu harus terbaring di jalan, sementara badannya sendiri mengimpit pemuda itu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Naruto meringis pelan sementara matanya tertutup. Sakura buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya sebelum mata itu terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya saat Naruto sudah duduk dan membersihkan lengan seragamnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

"Ya," jawabnya. Pemuda itu kemudian balik bertanya, "Kau juga, nggak ada yang luka, 'kan?" Ia memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, ia menarik napas cepat-cepat, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang ia rasa karena kaget saat melompat tadi.

 **xxx**

Selepas makan malam, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pulang sekolah tadi ia dan Naruto harus menunggu kerumunan wartawan dan orang-orang yang ada di depan toko keluarganya berkurang agar dapat masuk tanpa harus menanggapi mereka.

Untung bagi Sakura, Naruto menawarkan untuk menemaninya.

* * *

" _Eh Naruto," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang menunggu kerumunan bubar di kuil yang ada di daerah atas, dekat rumah Sakura. Dari tempat tersebut mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat suasana yang ada di bawah, sekaligus daerah di sekitar rumah Sakura._

" _Ya?"_

" _Toko kue di sini di mana? Aku ingin makan kue," katanya tiba-tiba. Naruto memandangnya heran._

" _Yah, gara-gara yang kau katakan soal ini," Sakura mengangkat ponselnya, gantungan berbentuk_ cake _yang terlihat manis itu bergoyang-goyang di talinya, "aku jadi ingin makan_ cake _."_

 _Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kira-kira lima menit kalau jalan dari sini," ungkapnya._

" _Ayo ke sana, sekalian aku ingin mentraktirmu karena sudah mengembalikan ponselku tempo hari."_

* * *

Toko keluarga Sakura—sekaligus rumahnya—terletak di daerah pertokoan yang berada di area bawah. Seperti halnya pedesaan, Konoha terdiri atas daerah bukit dan penurunan. Di utara kota kecil ini terdapat gedung walikota dan perkantoran. Jauh di belakangnya terdapat gunung yang membatasi Konoha dengan Suna. Gunung setinggi tiga kilometer itu menghadang hembusan angin dan menghasilkan iklim yang berbeda di kedua sisinya.

Di daerah selatan kota terdapat sungai yang mengalir hingga ke timur. Saat musim panas, anak-anak SD biasanya bermain bola dan _baseball_ di lapangan sekitar sungai tersebut. Daerah pertokoan terletak di timur, menyebar ke utara hingga ke barat, sementara stasiun kereta api ada di tepi barat kota. Sekolahnya, SMA Akazaki, berjarak sekitar 10 menit dari rumahnya ke arah selatan jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia pindah ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Pekerjaannya sebagai idol benar-benar menyita waktunya. Pernah suatu kali dia harus cuti sekolah selama beberapa hari, bahkan beberapa minggu demi mengikuti syuting film. Lalu meminta izin saat sedang belajar karena jadwal pemotretan atau mengisi acara music _live_. Belum lagi mempersiapkan turnya sebagai penyanyi remaja yang waktu itu sedang naik daun.

Dan juga, _stalker_ sialan itu membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Kenapa undang-undang hanya menganggap penguntitan sebagai tindak pidana ringan, sih? Menimbulkan ketakutan pada orang-orang, kan, sama saja seperti teroris!

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya jari-jarinya yang direntangkannya ke atas, mencoba menggenggam cahaya lampu. Perasaannya kacau. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini keputusan yang benar, meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Ketenarannya, lalu penggemarnya? Setelah lima tahun menjalani itu semua, rasanya sedikit sulit melepasnya.

Sakura tidak ingin orang lain yang mengatur hidupnya. Dalam sehari, manajernya bisa memberikannya jadwal yang begitu padat. Wawancara majalah, menghadiri _talkshow_ , pemotretan untuk majalah remaja, kemudian menyanyi di beberapa studio. Manajernya—mantan manajer, lebih tepatnya, mengirimkan e-mail padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Film yang peran utamanya diberikan padanya, ganti melirik Hyuuga Hinata, saingannya di industri hiburan sebagai pemeran utama.

Saat itu ia menyadari ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela yang mampir di dadanya, tapi kemudian ia menepis perasaan itu kuat-kuat. Dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya. Memulai hidupnya yang baru sebagai Haruno Sakura—bukan Cherryblossom, sang penyanyi.

 **xxx**

Sakura mengikuti langkah pria di depannya. Di ruang guru tadi ia mengamati sejenak penampilan guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas setahun ke depan—rambut perak dengan bentuk yang mengingatkannya pada rambut Sasuke, rekan kerjanya di Tokyo dulu, lalu masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kota ini penuh dengan orang-orang aneh, pikirnya.

Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka pintu kelas di hadapannya. Sakura mendongak sebentar untuk melihat papan nama kelasnya, 2-D. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk, menyusul wali kelasnya yang sudah berdiri di belakang meja guru.

Kesibukan di kelas itu terhenti tatkala mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Para siswa yang mengobrol dan berkerumun segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sebagian besar anak menatap dengan bola mata membesar pada gadis yang berjalan di belakang guru _homeroom_ mereka.

" _Kiritsu_ [1]," perintah Shikamaru pada teman-temannya ketika wali kelas mereka berdiri di belakang meja guru.

" _Rei_ [2]," lanjutnya, diikuti gerakan seluruh siswa yang membungkukkan badan dan ucapan selamat pagi.

"Silakan duduk semuanya," seru Kakashi- _sensei_. "Maaf aku terlambat, ada anak baru yang harus kuurusi dulu," katanya pada seluruh kelas. "Tulis namamu di papan tulis," perintahnya pada Sakura pelan.

Sakura menuruti, ia mengambil kapur dan menuliskan kanji namanya. Sementara yang lain memperhatikan, Kakashi- _sensei_ melanjutkan memperkenalkan Sakura pada semuanya.

"Jadi, dia ini anak pindahan dari kota besar yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan gemerlap kota besar dan memutuskan tinggal di kota sederhana tempat kita menetap sekarang," jelasnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit.

Ino mengerlingkan matanya. "Lagi-lagi mencoba melucu," bisiknya pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, yang dibalas Naruto dengan seringaian kecil.

"Silakan perkenalkan namamu," kata Kakashi- _sensei_ saat Sakura selesai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku_ ," ucapnya sambil membungkuk singkat.

Sakura meneliti isi kelas. Kelas ini tidak terlalu banyak penghuninya. Maklum, kota kecil. Matanya kemudian menangkap mata biru Naruto, yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Sakura terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau ia sekelas dengan Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia balas tersenyum tipis. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau itu bisa disebut senyuman.

"Karena aku yakin kalian semua sudah mengenalnya, jadi sekarang saatnya—"

" _Sensei_?" Tenten memotong ucapan Kakashi sebelum gurunya itu mulai bercerita dan membuat pelajaran mereka tertunda, tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menopang sebelah wajahnya.

"Ya, Tenten-san?"

"Boleh dia duduk di sini?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya dengan jempol kanannya.

Kakashi terpaku sebentar, sebelah tangannya masih terangkat. "Oh ya, ya, tentu. Sakura, silakan duduk di sebelah Tenten," kata Kakashi akhirnya. Sakura segera berjalan menuju bangkunya, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya memandanginya antusias.

Sesampainya di meja yang berdampingan dengan jendela itu, Sakura menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Spot tempatnya duduk ini cukup memadai untuk memperhatikan kelas yang tidak terlalu banyak isinya.

Kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan penanya, meminta perhatian dari seluruh siswa. "Kalian bisa berkenalan dengannya saat _homeroom_ nanti, sekarang diam atau _homeroom_ tidak akan kumulai!" ancam sang guru yang sukses membuat seisi kelas memfokuskan diri kembali ke depan.

"Dan Inuzuka-san, tolong buang majalah dewasamu itu ke tempat sampah!" Teriakannya kali ini membuat Kiba hampir saja menelan permen karetnya.

"Dan buang juga permen karetmu itu!"

Sakura bisa mendengar batuk-batuk keras dan suara punggung ditepuk-tepuk dari belakang kelas.

 **xxx**

Suasana kantin ramai dipenuhi siswa yang ingin mengisi perut mereka. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari tempat duduk yang bisa ia tempati.

"Hei, hei, masa kau tega melihatku makan roti melon ini saja, sih? Bagi sedikit!"

Suasana kantin memang berisik, tapi Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan nyaring dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Dilihatnya Naruto mencoba 'meminta' bekal Kiba, yang tentu saja ditolak habis-habisan oleh Kiba. Gadis kemudian berjalan menuju meja lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura saat ia berdiri di sebelah meja Naruto, Ino, Kiba dan Shikamaru itu.

Anak-anak di meja itu sontak mengangkat kepala mereka. Ino dan Kiba tampak terkejut. Naruto nyengir lebar. Shikamaru yang paling pertama dari sadar dari keterkejutan, alih-alih menjawab, malah melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Ap-ap-apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Kiba mengucek matanya beberapa kali, memastikan dia benar-benar tidak salah lihat. Ino menjitak kepala Kiba yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Duduk saja, Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto, mengabaikan Kiba. Sakura mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino. Tiga anak yang disebutkan sebelumnya memandangi Naruto; Sakura- _chan_ , katanya? Kiba melotot padanya, meminta penjelasan, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ini Ino." Naruto memperkenalkan Ino yang melambai pada Sakura, ia tersenyum manis.

"Ini Kiba, yang sudah harus berkunjung ke UKS bahkan sebelum pelajaran dimulai," Kiba memberi _death glare_ pada Naruto, "dan ini Shikamaru, si tukang tidur," kata Naruto mengakhiri perkenalan mereka.

Sakura memperhatikan Ino, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru saat makan. Naruto berisik, Ino dan Kiba selalu bertengkar, sementara Shikamaru makan dengan tenang. Sesekali ia membalas candaan Kiba yang tidak lucu sama sekali dengan ucapan skak-matnya, membuat Kiba mati kutu. Sementara Naruto mencoba merebut telur gulung di kotak bekal Kiba, Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol. Sakura cepat akrab dengan Ino karena pada dasarnya gadis berambut pirang itu supel dan ceria.

"Mereka akrab sekali," ujarnya pelan pada Ino, saat usaha Naruto yang duduk di depannya digagalkan Kiba untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Memang, mereka berdua itu mirip, makanya cepat akrab," jawab Ino sambil terus mengunyah.

"Apa kalian sudah akrab semenjak kelas satu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku dan Shikamaru teman dari kecil, Kiba dan Naruto itu sama-sama ekskul sepak bola. Kalau aku kenal mereka selain karena sekelas semenjak SMP tapi juga karena aku manajer tim sepak bola," jelas Ino yang meminum susu kotaknya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami bertiga sering belajar di rumah Shikamaru, dia yang paling pintar di antara kami semua." Ino mengakhiri cerita. Sakura menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Pandangannya beralih pada Shikamaru. Ia tidak menyangka, dengan tampang seperti itu, ternyata Shikamaru-lah yang paling pintar di antara mereka semua.

"Oh ya, Naruto murid pindahan juga, sama sepertimu," tambah Ino tiba-tiba, "dia pindah ke sini saat kami kelas dua SMP."

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, tertarik mendapati fakta baru itu, "Hei Naruto, kau murid pindahan juga?"

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mulutnya penuh dengan roti melon, "Ya begitulah, dulu aku tinggal di Tokyo," katanya setelah menelan habis rotinya.

"Yah, asal kau tahu saja Sakura," celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba, "dia ini di Tokyo dulunya—aduh!" ucapannya terhenti, ia mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang baru saja menendang tulang keringnya, "Aku tahu kalau tendanganmu hebat, tapi kakiku ini bukan bola, tahu!" rutuknya sambil mengelus tulang keringnya yang perih.

" _Sorry not sorry_ ," balas Naruto cuek, tak mengindahkan _death glare_ Kiba. "Aku tinggal dengan kerabat jauhku di sini," katanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya ber'ooh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto itu. Tapi ia masih memikirkan omongan Kiba yang diputus Naruto tadi. _Memangnya Naruto dulu kenapa_?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[1] Berdiri**

 **[2] Beri salam**

 **WAKAKAKA saya ga sabar buat update yang ini, maunya langsung update kemaren tapi gajadi deh wkwkwk. Sesungguhnya banyak sekali cerita-cerita yang mau dipost, tapi belom pada selesai:(**

 **Reviewnya dong :3**


End file.
